Officer Giant: Prolonged Pursuit
Officer Giant: Prolonged Pursuit is a one-off television special which follows the events of the Far Out ''episode ''Miles Runs Away. It is the final installment in the universe episode. Plot synopsis In 2003, 43-year old Zakk Giant serves as the Chief Constable for Sussex Police. He is fired and reinstated as a regular officer when he becomes increasingly late for work due as a result of heavy drinking. Eleven years later, the morning after Miles' escape from the custody of his aggressive babysitter C.M.G to Germany (as depicted in "Miles Runs Away"), Giant is awakened following another night of extreme drinking by his mother in the early afternoon. Being over six hours late for work, he hastily readies himself and leaves. Following a scolding from Chief Constable Roger over the telephone, Giant finds the Constable still has not reviewed the CCTV footage of Miles attempting to theft Giant's priceless trophy (as depicted in "Too Far Out"), despite his persistent requests to have him do so. Giant is informed by a colleague that the rest of the department have been trying to locate a dangerous ex-convict who is known to have been hired as a babysitter by Giant's friend Jay recently. Giant ventures to Jay's house to find it empty; he soon discovers through looking through the online activities of the ex-convict - who is going under the false name of C.M.G - that he has followed Jay to Germany, and that Miles has done the same (through a note he left to Jay). Giant informs Interpol's Headquarters in Hamburg, and is subsequently attacked by C.M.G.'s right-hand man, who he arrests following a short fight. Meanwhile, in Berlin, C.M.G - whose real name has been deduced to be Jackson Richards - is pursued and eventually captured by a member of Interpol. Having helped to catch the criminal, Giant is promoted to the rank of Chief Constable once again; Roger completes one final task of reviewing the footage of Miles, and concludes it is fake. Two months later, Giant, exhausted as a result of his new duties, is relaxing on Hastings Beach. He receives a phone call from Jay, explaining that him and Miles are hosting a party, and would like him to attend. Giant accepts, and the following morning, he receives a call from a local college who request for him to give an assembly there about the dangers of drugs. Appearances * Officer Zak Giant * Giant's Granddaughter (debut) * Surveillance Officer (debut) * C.M.G's Accomplice * C.M.G (cameo) * Miles (voice only) * Ava (voice only) * Jay (archive footage) * The Postman (mentioned only) * Chief Constable Roger (mentioned only) * Paul Skinback (mentioned only) Notes & trivia * Despite the company going defunct in 2016, this is still labelled as having been made by "Catoo Productions". * The first installment in the Far Out Universe that Jay Canning will not be involved in. However, he appears in archive footage as both Jay and Ava from "Too Far Out". * The Bartender from "Too Far Out" cameos in the prologue set in 2003. * The longest installment in the Universe, running to 28 minutes. * The first time a Catoo Production has shot on-location since The Clever And The Other One episode "The Cliffs". * The first installment non-Clever and the Other One installment in the Universe to feature actors other than Canning or Hanmore. It is also the first one not to feature The Postman. * Was intended to be released in Summer 2016, but Hanmore was displeased with his original script. * Many of the Tealady's lines are recycled directly from Too Far Out. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}